


Agent Haught

by madeirablue



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Nicole helps bring Waverly's daydream to life.





	Agent Haught

**Author's Note:**

> Just some nonsense tumbling around after 3x05's WayHaught goodness.

Waverly sat next to Nicole who laid sprawled out on the bed.

"Long day, baby?" Waverly asked rubbing Nicole's thigh.

"Things were pretty quiet which made the day drag." Nicole blew out a breath, "But I'm home now and with you." Nicole leaned up and kissed Waverly's nose.

Tracing widening circles on a denim-clad thigh Waverly bit her lip, "I had a very interesting daydream earlier. I thought that you might want to explore it."

Nicole toyed with the edge of Waverly's sweater fingertips teasing soft skin. "I do love exploring you. With you, too."

Waverly leaned in and whispered her dream in Nicole's ear.

"What do you think?" Excitement shining in green eyes.

"One thing. I can't do it in my uniform. It just doesn't feel right. Is that okay?" 

Waverly grasped Nicole's face lovingly in her hands and kissed her deeply. "I get it, baby, I know how serious you are about your job. It's okay."

"Thanks, Wave." Nicole got up but not before kissing Waverly quickly. "I'm pretty sure I can throw something suitable together."

Waverly patted her butt, "Well, get at it, Babe!"

______________________________

Waverly was touching up her lipstick when there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"FBI, ma'am, I have a warrant to search the premises."

"A warrant! But I haven't done anything wrong!" Waverly rushed to open the door.

Behind the door stood, a tall devastatingly attractive redhead holding a piece of paper and a wallet that was quickly flipped open to show an id.

Dark eyes did a quick scan of the room, "Miss Waverly Earp?" At the quick nod, she continued, "I'm Agent Haught, and you are suspected of being in possession of some deadly weapons."

"What! That's not possible!" Waverly gasped. "I wouldn't harm a fly!"

"None the less I have my orders." Agent Haught said sternly. 

Agent Haught strode into the room, handing the 'warrant' to the suspect when she passed. The agent executed a thorough search of the premises but could not find anything even remotely dangerous.

"I told you, Agent, I'm innocent!"

"Miss Earp, my search isn't over just yet."

"But you've searched everything in my home!"

"Not everything. Or should I say, everyone!?" The Agent glared at the smaller woman. "Turn around! Hands against the wall!"

Waverly couldn't help but follow the stern orders. "B-bb-but Ma'am, please! This has got to be some kind of misunderstanding!"

"Hands higher and legs apart!" The steely-eyed agent barked.

Once again Waverly followed the commands. The move pushed her shapely rear out. _Nicole's eyes were immediately drawn to wet pink flesh on display under the short robe. Resisting the want to drop to her knees and bury her mouth between Waverly's legs._

"Agent Haught?" 

_"Crap. Get it together, Haught." Nicole slipped back into her role_

Speaking calmly and quietly Agent Haught whispered in her ear, "Miss Earp, is there anything on your person that could cause me harm?"

Waverly gasped, "No, Ma'am."

"Good." Agent Haught rested her hands against her suspect. Drawing them down the soft skin of her forearms and biceps. Around her neck and through silky hair. She continued over a silk covered back, _the wiry muscles twitching with Waverly's restrained arousal_ down the swell of shapely hips over a firm ass and lean dancer's legs.

"See, Agent Haught, I have nothing to hide." Waverly breathed tremulously.

"Down around."

Waverly turned slowly chest heaving. Eyes watching as the Agent's hands reached for the loosely tied sash of her robe. Agent Haught tugged open the robe and pushed it off Waverly's shoulders. Dark eyes took in the flushed skin, defined collarbones, and lightly tanned breasts capped by hard dusky pink nipples.

Agent Haught looked grimly at her suspect. "Well, well, well look what we have here. These are definitely what I consider dangerous."

Waverly couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my God, baby, that was awful." She giggled pressing her face into Nicole's chest.

Nicole snickered. "I know."

It took them a moment to get themselves under control. When they did Nicole scooped Waverly up and over her shoulder. 

"It's my duty as an FBI Agent to protect this country from the power of your breasts!" Nicole chuckled and gave Waverly's butt a smack.

"Nicooooooole! Put me down!" Waverly laughed happily.

"Someone is most assuredly going down." Nicole waggled her eyebrows.

Waverly groaned. "Can the cheese and kiss me, woman!"

End


End file.
